


The Slave daughter

by KindaLeigh



Category: Master and slave - Fandom, Slave - Fandom, Slave daughter, slave and master - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaLeigh/pseuds/KindaLeigh
Summary: Master has always treated Kieda like a daughter and when her mother dies he raised her as his own but why? Is there something more to this relationship then when first appears?





	1. Chapter 1

"Why can't we go Momma?"  
"Because we are slaves and slaves do not go to the balls unless invited by their Masters. If they are invited then that usually means that they are there because their Master uses them for something that ruins a young lady! No more questions Kochina or I will take that teddy away from you!" My mother said sharply as she finnished combing my hair.  
"You can't take it away Master gave it to me as my birthday preasnt and only he can take it away!" I was being protective over my bear since he had only given it to me that morning.  
"That is no way to speak to your Mother now is it Kieda?" My Masters Voice echoed.  
"Master!" My mother exclaimed  
"What is all this fuss about Maria?" Master asked my mother as he sat himself down next to me.   
"It's nothing Master she was just asking too many questions and not listening."   
"I wan't to come to the ball too but Momma says we are not allowed because we are slaves and slaves don't go." I said   
"Oh really...." he picked me up and placed me on his lap "If you are a really good girl then I don't see why you can't be my little guest but if you do go you have to be on your best behaviour and do everything you are told too."   
"I will be verry good Master I promise!" I squealed   
"That won't be a problem now will it Maria?" Masters voice went harsh and mother just shook her head   
"Good that's setteled then... you will inform me of her dress size tomorrow Maria.... Good night then Kochina." He kissed my fore head and placed me back on the bed before leaving.  
Being a slave of seven meant I got to stay and help my Mother in the kitchen. I helped by doing little jobs like peeling potatos or sweeping the floor. As my mother worked she would oftern hum tunes or tell me stories. For the past week she worked in silence a sad expression hung on her face. "Momma what is wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked   
"No baby you didn't do anything wrong...I'm just tired sweetheart."   
"You can sleep soon momma."   
"Not today my sweet today is the ball and I have to make sure that everything is cooked and ready before I go to bed and I will not sleep untill you are back from the ball." At that momment Master's favourite servant walked into the kitchen. Momma looked up her eyes weary. "I have come for the girl." He said walking closer. My mother nodded and reluctantly pushed me forward. "Be good my dear I will see you later." I nodded as the man took my arm. He looked old and tired his face a wrinkled map of his past. Master was sitting in his room all dressed up in a black suit his long brown hair tied tightly at the crown of his head. Despite being slim he was strong and fairly handsome.   
"Master."   
"There you are Kieda. I have a preasnt for you do you want to see it?"He asked his voice as soft as silk.   
"Yes please!" I squeaked running over to him. He picked me up as he signaled to the man who had bought me here. When he came back he was holding a beautifull red dress.  
"Do you like it?"   
"I love it Master thankyou!"I squealed again.   
The dress was fit at the top and fleared at the bottom. My hair had been put in a pony tail and Master had given me some red shoes to match. We walked to the grand hall his hand in mine, there were hundreds of people dressed in fancy gowns and suits. I got scared remembering the last time I was in such a crowded room and hid behined my Master.   
"Don't be affraid you will not be harmed I will not let anyone else touch you." His voice calmed me and I came out from hiding. The band played music as people danced elegantly and the nobels laughed food was bought out on silver platters. Plates of meat, apples, pies, pasteries and cakes.  
"Come would you like something to eat Kieda?"Master asked.   
"Yes please Master." Even though Master had told me that I would be safe I could not help myself in feeling scared. I made sure to keep close to him. Once I had finnished eating Master sat down on his special chair. I sat on the step before the top stair and watched as they continued to dance. I swayed to and fro with the music as Master smiled when I turned back one of Masters solidures stood at the bottom step. "Master I have some terrible news conserning...." he stoped and looked at me.   
"Joseph take Kieda for a dance?" Master ordered his voice stern.   
"Yes Master." He held out his hand, I looked at him. So that was his name Joseph. I took his hand and even though I wasn't very good at dancing and repetedly steped on his toes he smiled continuing to twirl me around telling me that I was doing splendedly. When the music stopped Master sent everyone home stating that there was an emergency in his house hold that he must attened to. "Master can Joseph take me back to Momma?" I asked him my eyes growing heavy. He looked at me his face cold as stone.   
"Kieda I have some bad news to tell you.... Your mother is dead she stabbed herself in the heart." He never took his eyes away from mine as he told me.   
"NOOOOOOOO IT'S NOT TRUE YOUR LYING I WANT MY MOMMA I WANT MOMMA TAKE ME TO MOMMA YOUR LYING YOUR LYING...MOMMA MOMMA MOMMA!!!!!!!!" I cried. "STOP IT! BEHAVE YOURSELF I HAVE NO REASON TO LIE TO YOU!...." I stopped crying hiccuping my breaths "From now on you will be under my personal care I will raise you to be my personal slave understood Kieda?"He put his hand on my face.   
"Yes..Master." I hiccuped.


	2. Eight years Eleven months and Three weeks later...

"Good morning Master...Did you sleep well?" I asked as I set out his breakfast of fruit, bread and jam.   
"Yes I did. However I can't help but feel I am forgetting something..."He teased. Master had been very kind to me for as long as I can remmember and after my mother passed away he had decided to take me on as his personal slave. Still he treated me more like a daughter than a slave.   
"Is it anything that I can help you with Master?" I answered pretending that today was no different from any other day.   
"Am I right in beliveing that it is your sixteenth birthday today?" He smiled.   
"It is? I seemed to have forgotten my own birthday Master." I giggled.   
"No maybe I am mistaken i know you wouldn't have forgotten."   
"Oh wait I remember it is my birthday today and I am sixteen too!"   
"Happy birthday Kieda you are now a woman. I have decided that it is time you got rid of these childhood clothes and wear something more appropriate for a woman... Go over there and have a look in that chest." He pointed to a wodden chest in the far right cornner of the room. I grinned and ran over. When I opened the chest it was full of beautifull skirts and tops.   
"Why don't you choose something out of the chest to wear today and then we can decide what to do to celebrate your birthday." Every year on my birthday Master would let me choose what we would do for the day, because of this I was quite skilled with a bow and arrow, a sword and I was a brilliant horse rider.   
"Oh thankyou Master they are Beautifull..... I think I will wear these!" I pulled out a black skirt and white top. The top only came past my rib cage exposing my stomach.   
"Master I think the tops are too small for me as it only comes past my ribcage."I said shly tring desperately to pull it down.   
"No that is how the top is to be worn...let me see how it looks on you...come on show me Kieda there is no need to be shy no one will question you and if they do I will hang them before they finnish thier sentace." he said as he ate bread loaded with jam.   
I removed my arms and let him see.   
"You look beautifull my dear... Now what do you want to do today?"   
"I was hoping that maybe I could visit my Mothers grave Master?" My voice whisperd just loud enough for him to hear me.   
"Kieda I have told you many times that this request will not be possible now what are we going to do for your birthday?"   
"I don't know Master." I looked to the floor my heart sinking into my stomach.   
"I know what we can do be ready to leave at eighthundred hours.... and Kieda do smile it is bad luck to frown on your birthday."   
I brushed my hair leaving it down to flow arounf my sholders. With the help of my maid servent ella who always did my make up beautifully I was ready.


End file.
